Something Different
by blindsnake
Summary: Eternal has this thing about men, don't trust them. That's why she dresses like a dude at school, right? However, one kiss with Itachi in a empty classroom leads to her acting more...womanly? Limes and Lemons? Yea! Main: Itaxoc Side pairings: Hidxoc and Sasuxoc.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey everyone! This is my newest story that I decided to upload. It's been a long time since I wrote an Itaxoc fic, and so that's what I decided to do. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think about it. Well, I have nothing else to say now, bye guys.**

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

"Bye boys! Have a good day at school today!"

My little brother and I looked back at our mother who was waving us goodbye from the door, a smile planted on her gentle face. We waved her off, walking over to the garage to head off to school. I bend to my knees to put the combination in.

"Itachi," I heard my little brother call to me, "I'm going to go pick up Serenity first. I'll meet you back at the school later." he told me.

I faced him, "Wasn't it you who stated that we'll never go back to _their _house, Sasuke?" I asked him.

Sasuke grunted as I opened the doors, and we walked in to get on our motorcycles that father got for us not to long ago.

"Yea, but she needs the ride. That 'asshole' left her." he said.

"Asshole…meaning her sister?"

"The one and only. That stupid woman." he called her as he started up his bike.

I looked over at him, cutting my own bike on. "…Put your helmet on."

"Cant, Serenity needs it." he told me before taking of immediately. "See ya, nii-san!" he called out before riding down the street, his motor was the only thing you could hear.

I sighed out and took off the opposite way he went, on my way to school.

* * *

I made it to school, and parked my bike where Sasuke and I normally park at. I instantly heard the voices of many female students whispering and sighing out. I couldn't help but to sigh.

'_Same like any other day._'

"MOVE, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

I looked over to see a light brown hair make its way from out of the crowd that was already being formed by the girls, and my girlfriend made her way over to me. She sighed out and looked up at me, a pout on her lips.

"You gotta stop being so handsome. Do you see what you cause here?" she asked me.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at her. Takanaka Mei. She's been about the longest girl I've been with…which is about a year now. She's what you can call very studious, punctual, and beautiful. She wears our school uniform, which is a white button up long sleeve shirt and black pelted skirt that comes to her mid thighs. She also have an attracting personality. My friends seem to like her, my mother loves her, and hell, even Sasuke likes her.

She's attracting, period. In fact, I like what I have. She's the most beautiful girl in the school, and also president of our class. What more can I ask for in a woman?

"You act like I ask for it." I told her.

She frowned. "Itachi, you're MINE! I don't want other girls to get all fan girl over you."

…I forgot to mention that she's the jealous type, even though she see's that my eyes are only on her and only her. At first, I founded it cute, but eventually, it turned into something unbearable.

"Hn." I simply ended the conversation and stuff my hands in my pockets.

She went to my side and links arms with me and we began to walk to where a few of my friends would be hanging out at. I heard Mei sigh with content as she cuddle up to me.

"I love being next to you. I always wanted to tell you that." she sighed to me with a smile, her orange eyes gleaming up at me.

And as much as I wanted to tell her the same thing back, I couldn't. Maybe I'm just finally getting bored with her. Well, whatever it is, I'm certain that I'm not ready to leave her yet. She's still a perfect match for me. I looked down at her and smiled, and she squealed with delight as we continued our way to the lockers that we all normally meet at, we meaning the group my friends and I are apart of, the Akatsuki.

"UGH, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

Mei and I stopped our walking when a voice broke the silence we were walking in. We looked over to see a person leaning on a locker with a black beanie on their head on the phone. The person was short, and was wearing the boy's uniform, which was a black gakuran, that looked bigger than this person's own shape.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, UCHIHA, IF SHE ISN'T AT SCHOOL BY THE TIME THIS FUCKING BELL RING, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

Judging by the voice, it wasn't a guy, but a female…and I know who exactly this person is. She hung up the phone and sighed out before turning her head, spotting us watching her. I saw a tick mark on her head, and her moon like yellow eyes glared at us.

"Fuck you and your brother, Uchiha!" she pointed at me.

"And what did I do to piss you off today, Eternal?"

Kazahana Eternal. She's the 'asshole' my brother was speaking about. Little is really known about her, other than she's the older sister of my brother's girlfriend, dress up as a male, has a bad attitude…and is 'dyke.'

She passes off as a boy, thanks to how she chose to present herself. No one knows her hair color or how long it is since she keeps it up in that beanie all day. She's a 'trouble child' as they would call her, thanks to the fact that she's been in fights since the first day of middle school. The only thing that keeps her in this school is her good grades. To be honest, she's actually smarter than Mei, which upsets Mei dearly because of her genius…and that Eternal beat her in the spot to take the last seat in my class. If a kid hadn't dropped out, then Mei wouldn't have been able to take my class.

"Sasuke trying to play as the 'good' guy is what pissed me off today. Serenity was suppose to learn how to take the bus today, but your punkass brother wanna go and pick her up-"

"She told him you left her."

"SO!?" she yelled out. "The fuck ever if I left her?! She's a big girl, I don't need to be babying her, and she doesn't need babying from others because she wants to act lazy and not take up responsibility for herself." she crossed her arms.

I nodded my head, now understanding the situation. It isn't like Eternal to just leave her sister to the side. However,

"That doesn't explain why you're upset with me."

Her glare harden, "It's because you're the closes thing to Sasuke that I can get pissed at." she told me, her eyes glancing over at Mei. "And what the hell are you looking at?!" she asked her.

I looked down at Mei who was glaring at her just as hard. "Nothing much, just an eye sore." she told her.

I saw how Eternal snicker. "An eye sore? Sweetie, I'm gay, and **I** wouldn't even fuck you. I don't know how your boyfriend do it, I think I would stab and twist my eyes out before taking a second glance at you." she said.

I saw how Mei's eyes widen and dropped with sadness. I noticed the sudden change of confidence she has now, and I face Eternal who still kept that cocky smirk on her face.

"Eternal, you don't have to be a bitch every day."

She looked up at me, I saw a flash of anger come into those eyes of hers, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Being a bitch is what I do best. Tell her to keep her fucking mouth close if she doesn't want to hear truth," she placed her hands in her pockets before walking away.

I sighed with frustration, but watched her walk away, something deep down in me having a slight tingle of excitement from the almost heated argument we were about to have. I looked at Mei, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?"

She looked up at me, nodding gently. "Yea, I'm fine. She just…got me by surprise is all," she told me with a smile.

I lean down to kiss her gently, and we shortly went to continue our walk to the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"Nellie, did someone put you in a bad mood?"

I looked up at my "girlfriend" who was holding my hand as we walked around the school before the bell rings in 10 minutes or so.

"Nope. I can never be put in a bad mood." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, her ruby eyes staring down at me. "Was it the Uchihas again?"

"Man, fuck 'em!" I told her. "I don't even know why you brought their fucking names up in my presences, Lexi."

Saito Alexis, other wise known as Lexi. My best friend, and my only best friend, for life. Lexi has been with me and my bull shit since elementary school. She knows me better than anyone in this world, and she knows how to make me happy and this place we call life. She's the only one, aside from my sister, who knows why I'm the way I am.

Lexi, she's sexy as hell. If I were serious about being a lesbian and all, Lexi would, no hands down and no second guesses, be my woman. However, she's Hidan's girl, so even if I wanted to, Hidan would fuck my ass up if I messed with what is his. She twirled her long raven tinted with crimson highlights hair.

"Well still, not only are they your 'enemies,' but isn't Sasuke seeing Serenity as well?" she asked, a sly smirk on her red lips.

As soon as that came out her mouth, I grabbed and pulled her back length hair in a tight grip which caused her to scream out. I glared down at her as I pulled her down to my face.

"Don't. Remind. Me. Understand?" I asked her.

"C-Crystal!" she whined. "Now let my fucking hair go!" she cried.

After shaking her around a few times, I did just that, and she held her head in pain. "You're such a mean little fucking girl under all that cuteness!" she told me.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes, "dumb ass woman." I called her now.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and we continued our way down the hall ways. I felt her eyes on me once again, and I looked up at her, a pout on my face.

"What?" I asked her, slightly babyish.

I saw the amusing smile play on her lips before she hugged me by my side. "You're so cute!" she squealed. "If only you really were a boy, Nellie. You don't know how quickly I would leave Hidan for you!" she told me.

I couldn't help but to laugh, keeping my hands in my pocket as she nuzzled her way on my neck.

"…And if you really did like pussy, I would seriously have you too." she stated, more alluring.

I couldn't help but to blush by her statement. I scoffed none the less, keeping up with my attitude instead of having her throw me off guard.

"…Yea…that's just too bad."

It was now an silence between her and I. This always happens when she say stuff like that. I may be able to put up a man's persona, but talking to me like that, well, it's…awkward to me.

And she knows it too. She only does this because she's actually the true bisexual here. Flirting with a girl is second nature for her, but she doesn't have to be a bitch and make my stomach flip with her words.

"Eternal."

Her and I both looked up and saw my little sister walking over to us. She stopped once she was in front of me, and tucked her lower waist length hair behind her ear.

"See, I made it on time." she stated.

"It took you long enough." I glared at her.

Kazahana Serenity, also known as my little sister. She's a stupid girl, and that's as nice as I can put it. She's what you can call the "rebel" of the family. Her inky black tinted with violet hair was cut into layers, and her pink lips was now framed with snake bites that Uchiha took her to get. Not only that, she's normally wearing heavy black eyeliner around her amethyst eyes, giving her that rocker/emo look.

Serenity is the reason why I cant stand Sasuke. She used to be this innocent girl who listen to her big sister and her advices. Now her whole life seems to revolve around Sasuke. The once straight A's and B's girl is now a D and F student who's always ditching and doing God knows what with that idiot Uchiha. She's still respectful to our mother and father to a certain degree, but she's a fucking bitch when it comes down to me and 'ruining' her life as she so puts it.

"I'm here," she rolled her eyes at me, "I just cant please you enough, can I? Stop bitching at me all the fucking time, ok?"

My eyes narrowed at her, and I instantly grabbed her by her uniform shirt and pushed her against the lockers. I stared down in those eyes with anger as she stared back at me with defiance and slightly fear.

I heard Lexi gasp out, and she was instantly by our side, holding my arm to pry my fingers off her collar. "Eternal, let her go and calm the fuck down!" she yelled at me.

I ignored her though, and my grip on Serenity tighten, "You're not protected at school, and you're DEFINITELY not protected at home." I told her. "Who the fuck do you think you are compare to me, Serenity? You're NOTHING, dumb ass." I slammed her against the lockers again, harshly.

She whimpered out in pain but kept my gaze. I continued, "If you say you're sorry, I'll let you off with warning-"

"Fuck your warning!" she glared at me.

I was taken back, but I only scoffed when I saw how intimidated she truly felt in her eyes. Just like her, can talk big but can never back her shit up. I tossed her over to the side of me and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Please, I see bitch in your eyes. I've been your sister 15 years now, I know when the fuck you're bluffing." I told her simply.

Lexi helped her back on her feet and walked back over to me, standing by my side. Serenity eyes were now at the ground, refusing to look back up my gaze. I snickered.

"Wasting my god damn time." I told her before walking away, Lexi towing from behind.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, ETERNAL!" she yelled at me.

I flicked her off, not giving her my attention, and I saw the pain look Lexi had on her face. Yea, it hurt me to a certain degree to know that my little sister hates me, however, there's nothing I can do about it. If she truly feels that way, then who am I to tell her to take it back?

"Don't look at me like that," I told Lexi, "you already know I don't give a fuck about her words-"

"That's a lie. I know you better than anyone in this world. I know when you're hurt, and I defiantly know the sadness you have when someone close to you hurts you."

I stayed quiet before sighing out. The bell finally rung for class, and I could only cheer inside mentally since we can finally get off this topic.

"Let me drop you off at class…by the way, where's Hidan?"

"He's with the Akatsuki."

"You guys had a meeting?" I watched her.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. You know how Pein likes to know who's here and who's not so we all meet at the lockers before going all the way to the back lunch area outside just to chill." she explain.

"And why didn't you go?"

"Cuz I wanted to be with you, baby!" she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but none the less smiled as I grabbed her hand. We began to walk to her classroom and people started showing up and the hallways getting crowded. However, there was always an open space area that "magically" formed when I make my presence.

I'm pretty much known around here, even the under classmen knows me thanks to Serenity and her "hating" me. I'm that "dyke" that no one likes because I'm always starting shit. No one knows who I truly am, because they think I'm weird, because they think I'm ugly and hide under all these clothes because I'm ashamed of myself. I can come up with 16 other reasons, and yea, it's hard to over come shit like this every day. However, I've been dressing like this and acting the way I act since 7th grade. I had to over come it, and to this day, I say fuck 'em. I don't give one fuck about them and they're words. Not only that, but there's a reason why I do what I do. Not like they care anyways.

We finally came to Lexi's class, and I opened the door for her. She let go of my hand and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, handsome!" she called me.

I smirked lightly at her comment and walked to my class now.

* * *

The bell had already rung for tardiness, but I walked in just on time with my hands in my pocket and walked passed the teacher's desk to my own. I felt all eyes on me, some murmuring of why did I come today. I looked over where I heard the voice coming from and stopped my walking.

"Because, I'm a mother fucking boss." I said simply with a slight tone of challenge if that person had the balls to say something back.

Nothing, like I thought, and I walked back to my desk. I heard Sensei sighing and rubbing his temples with so much tiredness. I don't think I did anything wrong but assert myself. If someone cant say to my face, then he or she needs to shut the fuck up and not say it all, period.

"Eternal, just take your seat."

I sat down, in the back as always next to the window, and kicked my feet up on the desk. "That's what I was doing." I said, facing the window.

He let out one last sigh and soon began to teach. As he did, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Uchiha looking dead my way. We sit next to each other now thanks to the other dumb ass kid who made me beat him up. Since Itachi is quiet, Jiraiya-sensei switched his seat to the back with the kid going up to the front with his girlfriend, Mei.

I never had anything against Itachi, he left me alone and I left him alone. It's his brother that pisses me off, and Itachi is just always there to take my anger. He never argues with me either, it's like…he likes my anger towards him. So that's where we get this mutual relationship from.

But not only that, he's not bad looking either. If I never had this alter ego thing here, then maybe…well, maybe not though. He's been in this relationship with Mei for a long ass time now. He seems committed to her, which is a shock to many, including myself. Well it's not that I don't have confidents to take him away from her, I'm not really…interesting in him.

"The fuck you looking at?" I asked him, glaring.

I saw something spark in his eyes. "What took you so long to speak? You were staring at me for a long amount of time." he told me with a light smirk.

"You're the last to be talking! You're the one who were staring at me first!" I hissed at him.

"True, however, it took you awhile to speak. Let only that, I saw something in those eyes of yours."

"Fuck you! I was just wondering should I make a big dramatic scene to cuss you out, or should I be normal and talk to you like a person. I'm wishing I chose option 2." I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you come in so late?"

"…Why do you think I came to class late? I was dropping my woman off." I said simply with a duh like face.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

I heard a light chuckle from him before he went back to listen to Jiraiya-sensei. I kept staring at him for awhile before looking back at the window. He wishes…he really do wishes that I'm like every other girl who would beg him for the chance to be in a relationship with him. He did went out with every girl in our class, including Lexi.

Everyone but me…and that's how it's gonna stay.

* * *

**After School**

"Eternal, this is the last time I'm going to allow to get away with this."

I was standing in front of Jiraiya's desk, my hands still inside of my pockets, as I stared at him dead in the eyes. After the bell rung, he told me told me to stay after and I waited until everyone left to talk about…whatever the hell he wanted to speak to me about.

"Get away with what?" I asked.

"Causing a ruckus in my class, starting fights in school, disrespecting me-"

"How the fuck do I disrespect-"

"Like that. Your foal language is what's disrespecting."

"…Oh…ok…" I said, sighing out with irritation that I'm having this talk, again.

"Oh, ok? Is that all you have to say to me? Your uncle?"

"…If this school wasn't so fucking irritating and you didn't have assholes as students, then maybe shit would change." I told him.

"…" he sighed and pinched his nose bridge with annoyance. "…What happen to you and Serenity?"

"Well, Sasuke is what happened to her, me…I've always been like this-"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" he snapped finally.

I just stared at him. "…Oh, ok." I said looking at my phone for the time. "So, are we done here? I'm pretty sure whatever left you have to say is the same thing you told me 3 weeks ago."

He just shook his head at me. "I'm so disappointed in you, Eternal." he stated to me.

"Make sense." I told him. "You aren't the only one-Mother, Father, Auntie, Grandma, and even my own sister is disappointed in me. Now you are add to the list." I said walking to the door.

He didn't say anything, only a heavy sigh escaped his lips, and I opened the door. I really don't care. Yea, it hurts to know that, but I cried those last tears in the 6th grade.

And I'll keep it just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal's P.O.V. Next Day**

Back in Jiraiya's class, the bell for lunch about to go off soon. I was silent the whole time, refusing to say anything that could "disrespect" him. In fact, I haven't opened my mouth all day today, I just nodded my head and gave him the answers when I was called on by him.

I could tell he was shock today, let alone that, he kept looking over at me to see what I was doing, which was…nothing. This didn't go unnoticed by Itachi either, who's been staring at me all day, I guess waiting for me to snap at is him. But I didn't.

The bell finally rung and I stood up, fixing my beanie that's been trying to slide off my head all day now. I think it's because I forgot to tie my hair up to a bun before a left. I was running late, so I just wrapped it inside of the beanie.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked over when I heard Itachi's voice. I only nodded my head, and walked over to the door, only to hear Jiraiya's voice.

"Eternal, do you need to go to the office-"

"WHY?!" I cut him off. "I HAVEN'T DID ANYTHING WRONG! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO THE OFFICE-"

"To lie down." he finished.

…Oh…well, that just pissed me off for no reason. "…No. I'm fine." I told him.

"…Are you sure?" he gave me a look.

I nodded and walked out the class. Lexi was leaning on the wall, waiting for me, and I strolled my way next to her. She looked at me. "…You ok?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, damn it!" I said and we walked over to the cafeteria to get lunch. I really just wanted to walk out and get a burger or something. Not saying the food here is nasty, I'm just not in the mood for prison-I mean school food. …Well, shit, it is nasty on days.

"You know what the fuck we're eating?" I looked at Lexi.

"…A Krabby Patty **(I swear, they be serving that shit to us at school -_- I should really call Nickelodeon and report my school!)**"

"The fuck?!" I looked at her with disgust. "You mean that shit with the extra thick bread?!"

"YEA! The one you chocked on!"

I stopped my walking, "I'm not even hungry anymore." I told her, walking to another direction.

She ran to catch up with me, and eventually I grabbed on to her hand while fixing my beanie again. Lexi noticed and tried to pull off, but I quickly stepped on her foot, causing her to yell out.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Don't play fucking dumb, you already know!" I yelled at her as a group of students walked pass us.

Lexi opened her mouth, but I blanked her out when I saw the students, who were all girls, had this scowl on their faces.

"Yea, well I heard she's in the bathroom fucking Sasuke right now."

"Really? Is that why all the boys are crowded around the boys' bathroom?"

"They all want a turn too it seems. Damn, what a whore!"

Lexi over heard what they said as well as they walked away, and I looked over at her, blinking a few time as I tried to let what I just heard process in my head.

"…They don't mean…Serenity, do they?" I asked her with a dumb look on my face.

"She's the only one with Sasuke…"

My dumb face instantly turned into an annoyed, angry one and I stormed down the halls with Lexi following me from behind. I swear to God, if it is Serenity, Imma fuck her up, right here in this fucking school! They'll need to snap my neck or some shit to get me to stop.

"Eternal, come on, wait up! It's probably not Serenity! You know how many girls hate your sister for her relationship with Sasuke-"

We shortly heard cheering and wooing coming up ahead, and what do you know, Sasuke and Serenity were coming out the boys bathroom as the other guys parted around them. I saw how Serenity was trying to flatting out her puff hair and Sasuke fixing his shirt.

I wasn't in my mind at this moment any more. I stormed over to them, ignoring Lexi pleads for me to stop. No one noticed me storming over, and it wasn't until Serenity's eyes locked with mine was when everyone noticed me. I quickly grabbed her by her hair and pulled her forcefully in the bathroom and closed the door shut, locking it.

I harshly threw her against a wall, and stared at her with anger. "Did you just fucking do what I thought you just did with Uchiha?!" I snapped at her.

She kept her ground. "And what if I did?!"

That was enough to set me off. I punched her right in the eye for her smart ass comment before kneeing her pelvic right to the bone. She screamed out and almost fell, but I grabbed her hair again to keep her up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled at her.

She didn't reply once again, and I forcefully shook her hair, causing her to yell out. "I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION! WHY THE FUCK AM I HEARING ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER IN THIS DISGUSTING ASS BATHROOM FUCKING UCHIHA SASUKE, WELL?!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS-"

"BITCH, IT IS MY BUSINESS-"

She lifted herself up to head butt me, causing me to stumble a little, holding my head. She rushed over to me and was able to slug me right in the face, my lip was busted thanks to her, but I swung and broke her nose easily. I saw pain shot through her eyes but she kept trying to hit me.

"WHAT KIND OF SISTER DOES THIS TO HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" she kept throwing punches at me that I easily dogged before grabbing her wrist.

"THE ONE WHO'S TIRED OF SEEING HOW STUPID HER SISTER ACT!"

"I CANT FUCKING STAND YOU, ETERNAL!" she tried to break free from my grip, but I wouldn't allow her to.

"Yea yea, I know that!"

Soon the door was open up, and teachers came running in. One of them happens to be Jiraiya who ran over to us first. He saw the broken nose and swollen eye from Serenity and shot a look at me.

"Let her go." he told me.

Scoffing, I complied and pushed her in her arms as she cried like a baby. He noticed my bleeding lips as I fixed my beanie. "…Go to the office," he told me, "and get your lip checked out."

I didn't say anything. I just stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked out the bathroom like nothing happened to me. Sasuke came inside, and I quickly pushed his ass to the side and kept walking.

"Bitch." I heard him murmured.

My head quickly snapped back to him. "What?" I walked up to him.

"You're lucky you're a girl."

"I'm right here-"

"ETERNAL, I SAID GO TO THE OFFICE!" Jiraiya snapped at me.

I shortly felt a hand on my own, and I looked over to see Lexi. "Come on, just drop it, Eternal. You really done enough already." she told me.

…I guess she right. With one last look I gave to Uchiha, I walked out and to the office with Lexi. As we walked, Itachi and Mei were walking in our direction. Itachi looked over at me, and noticed my lip that was still bleeding like a mother fucker. He stop Mei from walking.

"What happen to your lip?" he asked me.

"Ask your brother." I said, still walking.

He grabbed my wrist and stared at me. "I'm asking you. What happened to you lip?"

I snatched my wrist back. "Fuck off. It's none of your fucking business, Uchiha." I glared at him.

He glared back at me, and I brushed past him, rudely, as Lexi and I continued our walk to the office. I really hope they just call our parents and we go home. I really don't want to be here right now.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I watched her walk away, and a sigh escaped my lips. I'm just trying to be nice. It really makes no sense why she cant understand that. Is it really that much of a shame for me to be concern? Sure she may not like me, but she's really the only girl in this school that I can tolerate.

To be honest, I always had a crush on Eternal. Though it's hard to tell, she does have a nice face. She was different from the girls here…well no shit, but what I mean is that she different in a way that makes her less…needed than the girls I dated.

"Itachi."

I looked down at Mei. "Hn?"

"What was that look?"

"What look?" I stared at her.

She frowned lightly at me. "You know what look, Itachi."

I sighed with frustration, no longer wanting to deal with this. "Mei, I didn't give her any type of look. What the hell is up with you? Since when did you get so intimidated when I talk to Eternal?" I asked her.

She slightly poked her lip out before sighing out. "…I don't like her. That's all."

"And why is that?" I said, feeling slightly anger by that.

"I just don't like the way she is. She's disrespectful, rude, and she gets away with almost everything because Jiraiya is her uncle, who happens to be married to our principle, Tsunade."

I guess I can see her point, but none the less I shook my head at her. "You don't even know her, and yet you hate her? She probably has issues-"

"Why are you defending her?" she asked me with a glare.

I glare back at her. "I don't care how mad you are, Mei, but when I'm talking, don't cut me off." I stated to her. "And I can defend her if I want to." I told her walking off. "I'm going to go find Sasuke. Go to class or something." I told her.

I felt her eyes on my back, and heard her footsteps go the opposite way. I only sighed out in relief and kept walking. It was shortly then I heard sniffing, and I looked over to see Jiraiya walking a crying Serenity to the office. I saw the amount of blood that was on her face and a tissue plunge up her nose as well. Sasuke was walking behind them, and he caught my gaze instantly.

I gave him a look and he walked over to me, his hands stuff in his pockets. I saw irritation on his face, which confused me more. "What happened?" I asked him.

He 'tsk,' "Eternal beat the shit out of Serenity. There wasn't anything I could do to help her." I heard the disappointment and irritation in his voice.

"Eternal did it? That's why her lip was really bleeding."

"Hn, that's what she gets." he stated.

I stayed quiet at his comment, but he continued. "Jiraiya is gonna have her expelled."

"What?!" I said, shocked.

"He said that this was the last straw and that she's gotten to out of hand-wait, Itachi, where are you going?!"

I walked away from Sasuke and back up the halls to the office.

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the office, Lexi holding an ice pack to my swollen lip which finally stopped bleeding. Jiraiya walked in with Serenity, and apparently her nose needs to be snapped back into place. Oh fucking well, she was really asking for this ass whopping.

"I think you're in serious trouble this time, Nellie." she told me.

"Probably." I said like nothing.

"You're not scared?"

"What's the worst they can do?"

"Expel you." she gave me a serious look.

"…Like I said, what's the worst they can do?"

She sighed out a little, "Eternal, please, be reasonable about this."

I stayed quiet. I was nervous actually. If I get kicked out, my parents told me they were going to send me to live with my aunt and uncle back in America. Lexi knows this too, and she tried so hard to keep me from harm's way. I kept my grades up so I wouldn't have to worry about this, but I took things to far.

"…It's too late to kiss ass, huh?"

"Well, you don't follow the dress code, you make the school look bad by your records of fights alone, and you disrespect almost every teacher on campus. Honestly Eternal, I'm surprise to see you still here for your senor year. I though they would have been kicked you out."

"That's because I have good test scores."

"But that doesn't even out weigh all of the bad shit you caused here. Do you understand that?" she asked.

I sucked in my lips, and just as I did, Itachi came inside the office now. We locked eyes, and he grabbed my wrist again, taken me back. "You're coming with me."

I was taken back by his sudden statement, as well as Lexi, and he pulled me out of the office. "Huh?! Just where are we going?!" I asked him as we walked down the halls to an un-used classroom I'm guessing since he wants to talk to me privately.

I shortly felt my beanie about to fall off, and I tried to grab it, but he made a sharp turn that made it slide even more from off my head. "I-Itachi slow down!" I actually pleaded with him.

We shortly came up to the class room, my beanie been fell off my head and my hair now exposed and fell right to my knees.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I sighed out now that we've finally made it to the classroom. I kept a hold on her wrist. Her skin is actually really soft, and just holding a small part of her was enough to cause something in me to turn. I looked over at her, and my eyes slightly widen. Her beanie was missing, her hair was finally expose. I never seen her hair down and out before, and I try to imagine what it could look like. I normally imagine her with inky black hair like her sister that was short and could be fit into her beanie without a problem. But instead, long strands of sliver that was tinted with cerulean was down to her knees, and her bangs framed her face beautifully.

She always had this naturally baby face, but couldn't really tell because the beanie would make her look more masculine then feminine. What I'm trying to say is that instead of her looking more like a guy right now, she looks like female wearing, if she had one, her boyfriend's clothes.

"The fuck do you want, Itachi?" she asked me. "Please don't tell me cat's got your tongue."

…Right, what I brought her in for. "…Eternal, I need you to listen to me."

She placed a hand on her waist. "…Well?" she asked.

I stared at her, my mind wondering away from the subject, but I came back in an instant. "Jiraiya is about to have you expel." I told her.

It took some time. But I saw how her eyes widen slightly. "…Uncle?"

I nodded. "Yes, your uncle. He said it's the last straw he had with you or something."

I saw sadness cross her face, before it quickly disappeared. "…I should have known. I already knew he was the next to betray me."

I looked at her confusedly. "Betray you?"

She stayed quiet, before looking back into my eyes. "…I hate men. I hate you all." she told me.

I don't know what came over me. I grabbed her by her cheeks and brought her head over to me. I saw how her eyes widen by the sudden contact we had. I stared into her eyes that held confusion and slight excitement. I know that she likes women, however, I'm guessing this is the first and last time I'll ever be able to make a move on her again.

My lips pressed down on hers, and I waited for her reaction. I opened one eye to see her eyes closed as well, and I shortly felt her lips responding back to kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and I actually felt her figure through her clothes. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, and her tongue slipped itself inside of my mouth. I was taken back, but none the less did the same and wrapped my tongue around hers. I could taste the blood that was from her lips still, so I tried to be as gentle as I could be to her lips.

After a minute or two, she pulled back, slowly opening her eyes a blush stain on her cheeks. I stared back in those eyes, now more confused about her then I was before.

"…Are you not lesbian or something?" I asked her.

I saw something shoot into her eyes, and she pulled away from my embrace. She crossed her arms, debating if she should tell me or not, before shortly bending down to pick up her beanie. "…You got an extra rubber band?" she asked.

"The only one I have is in my hair."

She gave me a look before sighing out. She took her hair and began to compress it in a small tight bun with one hand, and slipped the beanie on with the other hand. I didn't even know I was still staring at her until she called for me.

"This never happened between us. Understand?"

"Why not? I can break up with Mei right now and be with you."

I saw a blush come across her cheeks again, which made me chuckle. She's pretty cute when she blushes. "Shut the fuck up! Why the hell would I even consider going out with you in the first damn place?" she asked me.

"Well, you were the one who responded to my kiss, so I'm just assuming that you like me."

"Never!" she hissed! "You've been smoking that weed that Kakuzu's selling to damn much, huh?" she asked.

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"Never once smoked, and if I did, I can find a person who'll sell it cheaper." he told me.

…Well damn, who does he know-WAIT, NO, I'M GETTING DISTRACTED!

"Like I said, no one knows, Uchiha." I said, opening the door.

I closed it and walked back to office, my chest now beating a couple of times. My fingers went up to touch my swollen lips, and I couldn't help but to release a sigh. I kissed a he…I actually kissed a boy, but it was Itachi of all people, and…I liked it. My cheeks flared up when I thought about his tongue in my mouth, and I was now dragging myself to office. My god, he tasted fucking good-

"ETERNAL!"

I stopped my walking and noticed that I made it in the office. Tsunade was the one who yelled for me, and I stared up at her and saw anger on her face. "Come in my office, and just where the hell were you?" she stared to walk down the main office to get to her own personal one in the back.

"…Taking a shit?" I stared at her as she opened the door that said, "Principle's Offices."

I followed her into the office and I sat down at her desk. I was looking around the plain and bland office before shortly looking over at her and her mad eyes. "I've been in here so many times, Auntie. How about some pictures or even a window in this room?" I asked her.

I saw the irritation in her eyes. "Eternal, do you know what I'm about to talk to you about?!"

I got quiet, already knowing since Itachi told me. "…You're trying to get rid of me. I know." I told her.

She didn't seem to surprise I knew. "…Eternal, we just don't know what to do any more. We've gave you plenty of warnings, suspensions, what else can we do?"

"But we made a deal that if I got high testing scores, I'm safe."

"Well, we just cant do it anymore." she told me. "Fighting your own sister, Eternal-"

"Did she even tell you why her and I got into it?" I asked her.

She stayed quiet and I laugh lowly to myself. "I don't understand why you guys think she's just so innocent."

"I'm sure that whatever it was didn't need to escalade to you beating her the way you did-"

"You tell me how this sounds, you try so hard to make sure your little sister is safe. You go around fighting not only boys, but girls too because of them insulting her and calling her a whore because she hangs around with the most attracting guy in her class. And now after all of that, you hear people saying that she's in the BOYS' BATHROOM fucking Uchiha Sasuke! How am I suppose to handle that? Our parents cant whop her ass since we're under child protection, so who's the closes one to do it? Me."

Tsunade looked surprise, and I was surprise at myself too. I normal don't snitch on Serenity, but she's playing victim and I cant stand that. She's not getting off this one, I refuse to be apart of her victim ass games.

"She was having sex on campus?"

I nodded my head. "I promised my mother since she cant do it, I will punish Serenity for stupid shit. She's 15, Tsunade, she's a freshman, and having sex in the boys', of all places the BOYS', bathroom is disgusting. I'm not letting my little sister become a whore."

She stayed quiet now and I sighed out the building anger I had. Tsunade shortly then leaned back on the chair and sighed out as well.

"…I understand that part, I suppose, and judging by your lip, she fought back." she stated.

I only nodded and she continued to speak. "…I'm not going to expel you, Eternal. I'm giving you one last chance…but this time, your being put on a contract."

I stared at her. "Huh?"

Well this is new. A contract? I thought I was gonna just be let off the hook like any other time. But a contract?

"I'll have it written up in a week, but your suspended until then. You are to follow the rules on the contract until you graduate next year. If you break even one of them, then I will personally pay for your ticket to America. Understand?"

I 'tsk.' "And if I don't sign?"

"I'll pay for that ticket right now."

…Fuck.

"Do you understand me?" she asked one last time.

"Yes, I understand you."

Please, just don't let stupid shit be on this contract.


	3. Annoying Afternoon, Awkward Evening

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

Being house bound sucks, I have no one to talk to! Lexi is at school, my parents are always busy, the only thing I have to do is study…which sucks. I sighed out and laid my head on the desk I was sitting at. Numbers from my notebook were staring at me and I sighed before lifting myself up to finish these sets of numbers.

My phone went off and I looked down at the text I gotten from an unknown number. I couldn't help but to sigh.

"The hell is all these numbers coming from?" I asked myself as I looked at the text.

_Hey, what's up?_

I stayed quiet for awhile, staring at the text with so much irritation.

_Who the fuck is this?! _I replied back, mad as hell, especially when it's a person I don't know texting me. At least tell me who you are first before I proceed to curse you out.

My phone went off again and my eyes widen slightly when I saw the response.

_It's Itachi. Sorry about that. I forgot you don't know my number._

Itachi? How the fuck did he even get my number? Let alone that, he has a phone?! Since when?! No, wait, HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER!? After thinking about it, my sweat dropped and I replied back.

_Lexi's bitchass gave you my number, didn't she?_ I asked.

_Yea, it wasn't that hard either. I just paid her off-_

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I cursed out, shaking my head.

_Ok, she's gonna get it. And shouldn't you be in class?_

_No, it's an early out today._

_So, shouldn't you be talking to Mei or something?_

_Well, I just dropped her off home, and I'm pretty much looking up at your window._

My mouth opened up a little, and a large blush stained my cheeks and I dropped the phone on the table. I got up from my desk and open my curtains and saw him sitting out there on his motorcycle. I started twitching. Why the fuck is he out here?

He saw me, and put his phone up to his ear, and shortly my phone started to ring. I looked at the phone and saw his number present, and answered it.

"…Go home." I told him.

"Can I come inside?"

"…Go the fuck home." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let me in. I drove all the way to your house just to see you."

My blush came back, but I stood my ground. "Your fault." I told him. "Now go the fuck hooommee!" I hung up in his face.

I looked out the window and saw him staring at his phone, pretty damn shocked. I couldn't help but to snicker, considering that this is the first time a girl probably hung up in his face like that before. I feel proud of myself.

I soon looked back down at my note book, examining all of the numbers again before getting to work. By the time I go back to school on Tuesday, we'll have a big test, might as well get a high score.

* * *

**Later on in the Early Evening**

…Ok, so…I kinda knocked out before finishing these problems, but I did. I heard my parents came home from work, and Serenity is home as well since I heard her ass blasting screamo music next door to my room when I went to sleep 3 hours ago.

I stretchedin my seat, and got up to brush my hair. You see, when I'm home or out anywhere, I don't really take the time to dress up as boy and stuff. I like wearing fitting clothes, but not at school. Everyone knows you at school, if that makes any sense.

At school, I rather not be the one people knows as 'attracting' or 'gorgeous' or anything like that. I don't like that. In fact, I would have these guys, EVERY DAY, looking at me and judging me and classifying me under their category. As a guy, I'm the last one they'll think about…if that makes any sense.

This is all that a man is, they eventually, will try to get so close to you and pretend to be your friend, and in the end…shit happens. At least, that's how I feel.

Besides, I find it awesome to dress as something I'm not. Not to mention it covers up all the curves I have. No one would ever imagine me to ever like dress, though I love them, my whole closet is filled up with jeans, dresses, skirts, whatever you can imagine. I just prefer the life style of a boy then I would a girl. My whole persona is manly anyways, acting like a female is…weird…

At the moment though, I was just wearing sweats and a tank top. I smelt my mother cooking down stairs, which is weird because it's too early for dinner…or I've been asleep for too long. Who fucking knows, all I know is that Imma go out and get me burger and a milkshake.

With that said, I walked out of my room and down the stairs with my wallet in my hand. Once I made it down the stairs, I walk down the hallways which will take me to the dining room right next to the din to the living to the front door. I heard talking in the dinning room, and I walked in when I heard my mother's voice.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to get me a-"

I stop talking when I saw those onyx eyes looking over at me. My mother shortly stopped talking and looked over at me. "Eternal, why didn't you let Itachi in? That was rude of you!"

I ignored her and pointed at Itachi. "WHO LET YOU IN MY HOUSE?! I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!"

I saw him smirk. "Our parents are having a get together over here. Apparently they want to meet the Kazahanas since Sasuke's been with your sister for a good 2 years now."

"It's not like they're gonna marry, and it doesn't explain why YOU'RE here!" I snapped at him.

"It actually does. It's a family thing, so I have to be here." he said.

"Like I said, Eternal, why didn't you let Itachi in?"

"Cuz, he's stalking me!" I accused him before glaring at him. "Stalker!" I called him.

He chuckled and my mother sigh. "Every man that comes over to see you is a stalker to you, isn't it?" she asked me.

I stayed quiet, my whole mode changed as soon as she said that. Her eyes widened up a little. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

I walked away from her and over to the front door. I opened it up quickly and slammed it shut and just walked down the streets, wrapping my arms around myself. I wasn't to far from my house when I heard the door close and footsteps walking behind me. I turned my head, not surprise to see Itachi.

I looked back ahead, not wanting to look at him, even though his eyes were dead on me. I finally sighed and looked up at him.

"…What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one I'm staring at." he told me.

"Humph!" I cast my gaze back ahead as we came up to a quick burger stand that was just around the corner from my house.

I went up to order, "Can I have a triple cheese burger combo with a strawberry milkshake instead of the soda?"

I felt Itachi's confused eyes on me. "A what?"

"Shhh, shut the fuck up!" I pushed him away, still listening to the man as he gave me a total.

"$10.28." he told me.

I went into my wallet to get out a 20, but Itachi shoved me over and handed him his credit card. "I'll pay for it." he told him.

The man looked at Itachi like he was out of his mind. "…What the hell do we look like to you?"

Itachi gave him a face. "Do you know who I am?"

"We don't accept credit cards here!"

Irritation was all over Itachi's face "I'll say it once again, do you know who the hell I am?"

"I could give a rat's ass if I did! We don't accept credit cards-"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out.

Itachi looked over at me quickly with wide eyes, and I pushed him from the window, "DISTRACTION!" I yelled out, giving the man the money. "I'm sorry about him…so, uhm...please don't spit in my food." I gave him a cheesy grin.

The man gave me a look before taking my money and giving me my change. He walked over to the back, most likely swearing at Itachi and I. I sighed out and looked up at Itachi, glaring.

"The fuck, Uchiha!?"

He scoffed. "What kind of place denies credit cards?"

"Uhm, this one!" I glared at him. "And the fuck you trying to pay for my food for anyways! No one asked you!"

"I wanted to, is that a damn problem?" he asked me.

I try not to blush at that statement, but it formed anyways. "I don't like you!"

He just stared at me and I frowned a little. "And stare at the ground while you're at it."

"…You assume I'm patient, don't you?" he asked me.

I stared at him. "What?" I hissed at him.

He grabbed me by my chin and stared down at me. "I'm not a patient man, Eternal." he told me, causing my eyes to widen up. "I eventually get what I want."

I don't know what happened to me just now. I dropped my guard and I felt my stomach flip. My eyes went to his lips, before darting back up at his eyes. "W-What does that even mean?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. I quickly moved my head, but that just gave him the excuse to kiss my neck. I shivered up and shortly yelled out when I felt his tongue grazing against my neck. I bit my lip to not moan out.

"A-Aren't you with Mei?"

He ignored me and shortly bit down and nibble on my neck. A huge blush was now on my face, and I moved his face back up with my hands to capture his lips with my own. He responded back by placing a hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed his way through my mouth, and I savored his taste, and today it was a sweet as candy. I guess he has a sweet tooth.

The kiss didn't last too long, and I bit his bottom lip once we pulled back, slightly pulling it before letting it go. Those deep eyes stared down into my own, and my mind was now in a hazy.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I watched her expression, droopy, dreamy expression, and her eye lids were slightly down, giving her an alluring look. I took my hand and went through her hair, which is softer and thinker than it looked. She's actually beautiful, even more beautiful than Mei. She easily out beats Mei in a body comparison with curves that showed that she truly was a woman. She only came at 5'2, but you couldn't mistake her as a child. This is the first time I got to see Eternal like…this. She's defiantly a woman.

But what I don't understand, she could easily be the most popular girl in the school. Guys like a chick with an attitude, and it's obvious she's into guys. She can easily become better than Mei, not saying I would want her too. But the fact if I had knew she was straight all this time, I'm pretty sure she'll be at my side instead of Mei.

However, Eternal confuses me. She's different. Just why do she pretend to be something she's not?

"Number 12!"

Her dazed face turn back to her normal expression, and she pulled from my grip to get her food. Once she got it, she soon walked back over to me, drinking her milkshake. She kept my gaze as she continued to walk until she got to the curve. She sat down and started dug into her bag until she pulled out some fries and ate them.

I shortly sat down next to her and continued to watch her as she ate her fries, she shortly grabbed her burger, and my eyes widen quickly when I saw how huge it was. When she opened it, it only cause more thoughts to run into my head.

'_She cant eat all of that, she'll have a heart attack-_'

"Here." she said, breaking me from my thoughts as she split the burger in half. "Half for you and me." she said. "But the fries are mine."

I shortly sighed out mentally, and couldn't help but to chuckle and took the half she offered to me. "Is that why you got a huge burger?"

"No." she said bluntly. "I always order that, no matter where I go."

I stared at her shocked, "And you eat it all?" I asked.

"Yep." she told me before grinning. "And when I go home, I'll eat whatever mother made."

I stared at her and she 'tsked.' "Shut up. I don't eat it every day. I haven't ate this for about 3 months now." she stated as she started to eat.

I let out a light laugh before eating as well, surprised that this burger was pretty damn good. It was only about 7 minutes, and I looked back over to see her food half way gone already. She was looking out of space with a big piece left before she stuffed it in her mouth and washed it down with her milkshake.

"…Wow."

"What?" she looked over at me, eating her fries one by one.

"Nothing, I guess." I said finishing my own burger.

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

I was stalling time as we walked back slowly to my house. The wind was finally blowing, causing me the chills. Something told me to bring a jacket or something, but I didn't, why? Cause I wasn't planning on staying at the stand for so long. But someone here is a fucking tag along doll.

I glanced over at Itachi who was walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was looking ahead, like he was in his own thoughts. It took me by surprise a little, but it only made me examine him even more. He's handsome, I wont lie about that, but no shit, other wise all the girls in our class and a few under classmen wouldn't find him so irresistible. And it was just something about him that makes me feel so…different.

'_And that's why I cant stand you the most…but…_'

"The meal was wonderful, Trinity!"

We both looked over to see that we made it back to my front yard, and Itachi and Sasuke's mother was smiling at my mother as well.

"No problem at all. I hope you all get home safely, and it was so nice to meet you and my future son in law." she gave Sasuke her smile.

I rolled my eyes at that and looked up at Itachi. "Seems like you're leaving."

"Actually, I can leave at anytime I want to. I'm legal." he stated.

"Ohh, someone's a badass!" I rolled my eyes before turning my head to see Sasuke and Serenity making out by the door. "Eww." I said before looking back over at Itachi. "So, where are you going after this?"

He shrugged. "Probably to Mei's house. She's been calling me for an hour now."

"Oh."

Oh no, I'm not jealous. Good for him, he's going over to his woman's house. I really don't care. In fact, he should really stay faithful to her. I actually like her to an extent. She hasn't don't anything wrong to me, so I don't hate her. Besides, those two look really good with each other, so rich and classy, both smart and beautiful. Why is Itachi fucking around with her like this with me? I find her to be-WHY THE FUCK IS SO DAMN COLD TONIGHT?!

I held myself tighter with my arms and shivered harshly. Never again, tank top. Never the fuck again will I wear you!

"You cold?"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Nope." I lied, keeping myself warm with my arms. "I'm just fine. Besides, I'm almost home now."

He stared at me, before sighing out. "Too late to put my jacket around you, huh?"

Busting out laughing, I nodded my head. "Too late." I stated as I came up to my porch.

I looked back at him, "Well, I'll see you later." I told him.

"When are you coming back to school?"

"Next Tuesday." I told him before walking in the house, tired as hell.

I felt eyes on me, and I knew it wasn't Itachi. I looked over to my side and saw Serenity and Sasuke staring at me with confusion. I ignored it, to damn tired to cause any type of shit.

I smelt the food my mother cooked, and I strolled into the kitchen. I looked on the stove, and my stomach cringed when I saw fish instead of…anything else but fish. Instead, I just went in the fridge to make me a sandwich.

I heard foot steps walk in, and I looked over to see Serenity staring at me. I stared back at her for a good 20 seconds before going back to my sandwich.

"What?" I asked her.

"What were you and Itachi doing, let alone that, where were you two?" she asked.

"I hope you asking me all this because you want to know that I'm fine, right?" I asked her, walking up to the fridge and reached for the top to get a bag of chips.

"You better not try anything on him, Eternal." she glared at me. "He's Mei's." she told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did a human being become someone else's?" I asked. "Honestly, I don't under stand that whole, 'he's mine' shit."

"How are you supposed to know?" she said with light humor.

I gave her a look before smirking. "Then why so worried about me stealing Itachi from her?"

"Because I know how you are!" she snapped at me. "Two guys, Eternal!" she held her fingers up, "Two guys you had something with throughout your life, and you had them like dogs in you palms-"

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, if it makes your nosy ass much better, then know that I'm not interested in Itachi. You already 'know' that I'm not interested in any kind of relationship with a guy anyways. I don't even know why the fuck we're having this conversation."

She stayed quiet and I stared down at the plate of food I made. This…is actually a lot of food. I'm hungry, yea…but…I don't wanna eat. My face soon heated up with embarrassment when I heard Itachi's voice in my head when he saw me eat that whole cheese burger in only three bites. I shortly sighed out, stressed as hell. I walked away, passing my sister.

"I made you a sandwich." I said.

"HUH?!" she said shocked. "But-"

"I'm not hungry."

"…But…you're always hungry."

I looked back at her. "Look, I'm just tired. Please, leave me alone for the night." I asked her nicely before continuing my way up the stairs, her wide eyes never leaving my back.


End file.
